Not The Kind Of Day A Jedi Would Expect
by Logan GC
Summary: When investigating a disturbance in the Force, Obi-Wan Kenobi along with Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu, find themselves pulled into a wormhole and land on a planet in another galaxy. They then realize that their only hope on returning home is to rely on the planet's defenders and their leader, who just so happens to look and sound like Master Windu himself. How odd indeed.


**Author's Notes** : I do not own **Star Wars** nor **The Avengers**. All characters and respective media belongs to **Marvel Comics** and **Lucasfilm** respectively, with **Disney** owning them both separately as separate franchises. I only own the story. Story takes place before the events as seen in _Revenge of the Sith_ and shortly after the events of _The Avengers_. Enjoy.

To say that Obi-Wan Kenobi is having an interesting day is an understatement.

After engaging Seperatist forces near the system of Boz Pity, the Jedi master felt a disturbance in the Force. With Master Windu, and his former Padawan Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Council had sent them to the source of this tremor in the Outer Rim to investigate. Upon reaching the source, the Jedi were surprised to see that a wormhole in space was the reason for the disturbance, and before they had a chance to move further away, were sucked in through the wormhole.

The next thing the Negotiator knew, their reconnaissance ship was falling through the sky of a planet he had no familiarity of and crash landed in a city. It didn't take long for the planet's security forces to arrive, with men pointing with what appears to be blasters at their ship, demanding that they surrender or they would open fire.

Blasters, so uncivilized.

Despite the fact that Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Master Windu are more than capable in a firefight, the Jedi knew they were in unfamiliar territory with no reinforcements. Knowing that these men would take their weapons, the Jedi secretly hid their focusing crystals in their boots as the lightsaber would be ineffective without them. Next, the only logical response is to surrender to these soldiers, though Anakin was less than pleased he didn't let his lightsaber do the talking. The three Jedi were then escorted to a massive aircraft called a "Hellicarrier" where they would talk to one Director Fury.

Obi-Wan blew a sigh of relief. At least these people were willing to cooperate and not immediately imprison them. After being led into the Hellicarrier, the Jedi were escorted to a room Obi-Wan assumed was for interrogation. There, they each sat in chairs and awaited for this Fury to arrive. Being known as the Negotiator throughout the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan is willing to make some sort of agreement with these people, and hoped that this Director Fury would be reasonable enough to cooperate, unlike what his surname implies.

Surely enough, Fury does arrive, with members of a team called "The Avengers," a group of individuals that acted as this planet's defenders. What shocked Obi-Wan, and their captors as well, was that Director Fury looked remarkably similar to Master Windu! An expert of concealing his emotions, Obi-Wan remained calm enough to not allow astonishment to grace his features. Anakin was less than successful, his mouth almost agape in a similar manner to these Avengers at seeing the comparison.

For minutes it was just silence, as Obi-Wan darted his eyes from Master Windu to Director Fury, the two men staring at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Neither the spy nor the Jedi master would look away, their eyes locked in a heated, mental dissection of the other. It wasn't until one of the Avengers finally spoke up that ended the internal battle.

The man, calling himself Iron Man, looked at Master Windu, then looked at Fury and back to Windu. He then chuckled before speaking. "Huh, so that's what your other eye looks like."

Obi-Wan could sense annoyance roll off Fury as he gave the Avenger a stern glare, breaking off from his doppelgänger. "Stark…" The spy began, his tone verging on with a warning.

The man called Stark continued. "Seriously, this is freaky. Like, _Twilight Zone_ freaky." He added before looking back to Fury. "Who knew you had an alien twin brother in another galaxy, huh Nick? Is there something you're not telling us?" Stark teased.

Another member of the Avengers, a tall, blonde human going by the name of Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, interjected. "Tony, don't start. We all know this is pretty weird, and let's just focus on the subject at hand." The soldier reasoned, which Obi-Wan whole heartedly agreed.

"Yes, thank you." Obi-Wan added, ready to live up to his reputation as he leaned forward in his chair. "As you might have guessed, we are visitors to this planet though entirely by accident. We were investigating a disturbance in our galaxy and came across the rift. Before we had a chance to observe at a safe distance, we were pulled inside."

"We do not know what had caused this wormhole." Windu added, which Obi-Wan silently noted how disturbingly similar his voice sounded like Fury's. "However, because we have landed here, did anything happen that caused this rift to open on this planet?"

Another Avenger, who was watching the interrogation from the shadows and was the archer of their team, smirked. "Yeah Stark go ahead, tell them what happened." The man named Hawkeye interrupted with his partner Black Widow watching with him.

Anakin, being uncharacteristically quiet in the interrogation thus far, finally spoke. "Wait, _you_ caused this?" The Jedi Knight asked, his eyes glaring at the Avenger.

Stark attempted to defend his position. "No!" The billionaire immediately denied any blame before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Well... not entirely…"

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers in frustration. "I told you Stark not to mess with Doctor Selvig's generator. That equipment was unstable to begin with." The director then glared at Stark.

The Armored Avenger raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I was just examining the technology. It wasn't my fault that stupid Seagram spilled on the generator and created the wormhole." Tony added, crossing his arms and mumbling under his breath.

Captain Rogers raised a brow in confusion and amusement at Tony's answer. "Peach wine coolers? Didn't expect you to drink that Stark."

"That wasn't my drink, it was Bruce's. He was observing the generator too." The billionaire replied, though his allies gave disbelieving and curious glances. "I swear!"

Black Widow had an amused glint in her eyes before speaking. "I believe what Mr. Stark is actually saying is that Miss Potts is encouraging him to lower his alcohol intake by drinking non-alcoholic beverages, which in this case are peach wine coolers." The spy deduced as Hawkeye quietly snickered at Tony's expense.

Obi-Wan felt Stark's annoyance roll off him in waves. "Oh you know what…" Tony began, ready to present a verbal retort, until Anakin interrupted.

"As much as this is entertaining, we have a bigger picture to focus on. Like getting us home so that we have a war to win." The young Jedi retorted, staying on topic as he folded his arms in annoyance.

Obi-Wan nodded at his former Padawan's insight. "Anakin is right. Our Republic and our Order depend on us. We must return to our galaxy as soon as possible." The Jedi Master added, becoming concerned as to how long they will be stuck on this planet as the Clone Wars continue to rage in their universe.

Fury, hoping to salvage any dignity his team nearly destroyed, responded. "Doctor Banner is contacting Thor, an Avenger who too lives in a different realm. His people have dealt with dimensional travel and alien species before. Once he arrives, he should be able to help." The director responded, attempting to reassure the Jedi, though Obi-Wan sensed the man's own doubts.

The room was once more quiet, as Obi-Wan didn't need the Force to sense the awkward tension in the air, specifically at Fury and Master Windu. It didn't take long for Stark to once more resume talking. "So, what's the deal?" Tony asked at Windu.

The Jedi Master stared back at the Avenger in confusion and annoyance. "Excuse me?"

Stark continued anyway. "Did you two get separated at birth _Parent Trap_ style, that Fury got to stay with Dad while you went into another galaxy with Mom?" The billionaire asked, though the Jedi didn't seem to understand his question.

"I'm afraid I don't understand that reference." Windu replied, though irritation can be heard in his reply at Stark's constant rambling.

Rogers shook his head. "Yeah, I have trouble understanding what he says half the time too." The soldier added as he pulled out a notepad and quickly wrote a few words into it before placing it back in his pocket, ignoring the annoyed look Stark sent his way.

Fury was losing all of his patience, evident by his one eye glaring at his team, mostly at Stark while Hawkeye and Black Widow were whispering in the shadows. Obi-Wan was surprised as he examined the Avengers. For a group of individuals who claim to work together to protect this planet, the Jedi Master could sense tension and even distrust among them. Granted, sometimes he and Anakin would often clash ideals at times, but at the end of the day, Obi-Wan would trust his former Padawan with his life. With these Avengers constantly at odds with each other, Obi-Wan begins to doubt how strong their teamwork really is.

Fury seemed to relax when two more individuals entered the room, which Obi-Wan assumed that these two were the remaining Avengers. "I arrived as soon as I could when Doctor Banner told me what occurred. Where are these visitors?" The larger man spoke, which the Jedi Master obviously deduced as Thor, based on his vastly different Force-signature compared to the other Avengers.

"That would be us." Anakin introduced themselves as the young man grinned at Thor's face of bewilderment towards Mace.

"What sorcery is this? Surely, this cannot be of Loki's doing." Thor reasoned, as he gave a poke to Windu's arm, much to the older Jedi's annoyance and Anakin doing all he could from laughing.

If Fury had the urge to roll his one eye, he'd be doing it about now. "Yes, we all know how similar me and Windu look—"

"Similar?" Tony interrupted. "More like identical, except with the eye patch and the monk robes. Seriously Nick, did S.H.I.E.L.D create clones of you? How much you wanna bet there's a closet full of life-model decoys as Fury right now." The billionaire added as Hawkeye found himself shrugging, though Black Widow giving her partner a stern look.

"What Nat? Seriously, this is pretty weird." The archer reasoned, though the female Avenger wouldn't admit it.

"Regardless…" Fury continued, giving one more annoyed glare at Stark before speaking. "Now with Thor's people helping us, we can find you a way to return to your galaxy and reverse the damage."

"Yeah." Tony added. "I'm just glad monks in another galaxy speak English. Makes cooperating a whole lot easier."

"What's English?" Anakin asked, looking just as confused as Obi-Wan.

"English, the language you're speaking right now." Stark replied in a tone that would be used to explain information to a small child.

"You mean Galactic Basic? It's the common and most recognized language in our galaxy. " Anakin answered back, this time Tony looking confused.

"Wait, you're telling me where you're from, a whole galaxy knows English?" Tony asked before chuckling. "I wonder what their Spanish and Chinese is like." The billionaire added off-handedly.

"Let's not go there." Captain America spoke, not wanting to change the subject and stay on topic. "Let's just focus on bringing them home, considering it is our fault in the first place."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very well then. What should be our course of action?" The Jedi Master asked, glad that now a plan is underway.

Fury was the first to suggest. "I propose that one of you accompany Thor to Asgard and explain your situation to his people. In the meantime, the other two will stay in Stark tower…" The director said.

"Wait, _what_?!" Tony objected, though Fury ignored him.

"… as accommodation for Stark creating this mess as he, Doctor Banner and Doctor Selvig will repair the generator." Fury finished, his tone offering no objections though the Armored Avenger disagreed.

"Excuse me One-Eyed Willy, but doesn't S.H.I.E.L.D have the resources to give them an apartment? Or you know... anything?" Stark replied, as Fury stood from his seat finally having enough of Tony.

"In case you haven't noticed Stark, their government is fighting a war and they can't do a damn thing stranded here because you messed with the generator, even when I told you not to." The director practically snarled, silencing the billionaire. "Now, them living at your tower won't be a problem now won't it?" Fury concluded as both he and Stark glared at each other, neither backing down.

Wanting to diffuse the situation, Obi-Wan began to speak. "Please, if it is any trouble, we will gladly look somewhere else for living arrangements…" The Jedi reasoned though Stark raised his hand, interrupting the Jedi.

"No… it's fine. I'll just tell Pepper to set up the guest beds." Stark replied, still glaring at Fury for a few moments before the spy walked out of the room, his coat swishing behind him.

Doctor Banner, being quiet since his arrival, decided to speak up. "So, what exactly did I miss?" The nervous gamma expert asked, looking between Windu and the direction where Fury left.

"Well, we've learned that peach wine coolers can help create wormholes to another galaxy." Hawkeye spoke sarcastically with Black Widow having the urge to roll her eyes at her partner's remark.

Thor looked puzzled at the archer's remark. "What is a wine cooler?" The Asgardian questioned.

"It's nothing Pointbreak, just ignore what Legolas said." Tony responded, the billionaire then smirked as the archer frowned at being called that nickname and Thor slightly pouted at Tony's answer.

After witnessing what just occurred in front of them and meeting these self-proclaimed protectors of justice, both Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced at each other. "We're doomed." Anakin deadpanned as Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed.

This will take a while.

* * *

Eventually, it was decided that Master Windu would accompany Thor to Asgard while Anakin and Obi-Wan would live in Stark's Tower. Everyone now stood outside in the hall with the Jedi and Avengers in their own groups respectively. "Are you certain that you want to go to this Asgard alone, Master?" Obi-Wan asked respectively as the brown-skinned Jedi nodded.

"Second to Master Yoda, I am the Master of the Order. As such, I should represent the Jedi as a whole." Windu replied, before creasing his forehead at seeing Fury with the Avengers. "Besides... at least I will not be distracted by my doppelgänger." He added as Anakin smirked slightly at the Jedi Master's discomfort.

"Yeah, what are the odds of that?" Anakin mused, the young Jedi Knight purposely irritating Mace. "I wonder if there's another person on this world who looks identical to someone we know."

Obi-Wan interrupted, not wanting Anakin's juvenile remarks to distract them. "Well, I sincerely hope not. This day has been strange enough already." The auburn-haired Jedi remarked tiredly.

Seeing the older Jedi's exhausted look, Anakin continued to joke around. "What's wrong, Master? Age caught up with you?" The prodigy Jedi teased as Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"I aged ten years when you were my Padawan, Anakin. Sometimes, I really do wonder if you'll become the death of me." Obi-Wan retorted, causing the Chosen One to laugh quietly. However, this shared moment between former master and apprentice ended as the Jedi turned their attention to the Avengers, the group walking towards them.

"Have you made a decision?" Captain Rogers asked, speaking on behalf for the Earth's mightiest heroes.

"Yes." Mace replied, stepping forward. "I will go to Asgard to speak on behalf of our situation as Master Kenobi and Skywalker will remain here." The Jedi stated, crossing his arms as his hands entered his sleeves.

"We have one condition." Anakin spoke up, turning the Avengers' attention from Windu to the young Jedi. "Our lightsabers, we want them back." The Chosen One demanded, crossing his arms and glaring in annoyance. Though the Jedi removed their crystals and hid them in their boots, Anakin didn't feel a hundred percent secure if his lightsaber wasn't kept on his belt.

Fury was quick to respond. "As much as I understand your situation, you are guests on this world. Given the fact that our last alien visitor almost took out New York, it would be in your best interest to respect our wishes." The spy calmly responded though Stark scoffed.

"In Fury talk, he doesn't trust you." Tony blurted out, earning a glower glance from the Director and Black Widow. Seeing Anakin form a scowl in response, the billionaire gave a look of sympathy. "I don't blame you kid. Fury hardly trusts anyone. In fact, did you he wanted to make weapons of mass destruction fro-"

"Stark..." Fury stopped, his one-eye glaring at the billionaire to shut his mouth. "We talked about this before." The veteran agent added, ending the conversation before the Armored Avenger could continue.

As Tony was about to continue, Thor interrupted. "My father is becoming impatient at the moment. We must go now." The God of Thunder spoke up, his tone slightly worried for displeasing Odin.

Windu nodded. "Very well." He responded to the Asgardian before turning his attention to his Jedi compatriots. "Obi-Wan, Skywalker, you represent the Jedi Order on this planet in my absence. As such, you will represent our conduct and respect to this planet's inhabitants. Don't do anything to worsen our already predicament." Windu ordered, specifically turning his gaze towards Anakin at that last part.

Swallowing his pride, Anakin and his former Master nodded. "Of course, Master." The two replied simultaneously.

At that, Windu gave a glance of respect and satisfaction before bowing. "May be the Force be with you." The Jedi Master departed as Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed as well.

"May be the Force with you." The two Jedi repeated as Windu departed with Thor to the top deck of the Hellicarrier for the Asgardian to contact Odin. With the two gone, Fury took it from here.

"Agents Romanoff and Barton will escort you and the other Avengers back to Stark Tower. From there, Doctor Selvig will be waiting as Doctor Banner and Stark will start repairing the damage." Fury announced, ignoring the immature act of Tony blowing a raspberry in his direction. "If you excuse me, I have some people I need to contact." And with a turn in the heels of his boots, Fury walked out of the corridor, intending of contacting the World Security Council of the situation.

After witnessing the spy leave, Obi-Wan turned his attention to the remaining Avengers. "He's... really distrustful, isn't he?" The bearded Jedi asked.

Barton shrugged his shoulders. "You get used to it eventually. Come on, me and Nat will show you where our ride is." The archer replied, as he and the former KGB spy led the others to the Quinjet. As they were walking, Banner started to talk to Obi-Wan.

"Hi, we haven't properly met. Bruce Banner." The gamma physicist introduced, extending his hand.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The Jedi replied back, accepting his gesture with his own hand. Sensing the air between the two as more comfortable, Bruce continued.

"I notice you wear robes like a monk though Tony told me you are a general. Are you a monk or warrior? Or both?" Bruce asked, as Obi-Wan became a little uncomfortable being called a warrior.

"As Jedi Knights, we are protectors of the peace. We do not seek conflict until very recently in which we were called upon to defend our republic." Obi-Wan explained, cautious as to how much information he should give. "When not in battle, we practice diplomacy, mediation, and our connection to the Force." Obi-Wan added, though one word caught Bruce's attention.

"Meditation?" Bruce asked, as Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes. It is a segment of our code to control our emotions. Meditation allows Jedi to have a more clear connection to the Force as negative emotions such as hate and anger are purged." Obi-Wan explained, earning Bruce's interest.

"I tried meditation before in the past, but I have... anger issues." The scientist replied. "Would you mind me learning a bit or two on your version?" Bruce asked.

The bearded Jedi gave a small grin. "Of course. It would be my pleasure." Obi-Wan responded, with Bruce giving a nod of appreciation. Obi-Wan's attention then diverted to Anakin, his former apprentice discussing with Stark.

"So, you made suits of armor capable of firing repulser rays?" Anakin asked, his interest in technology shown as Tony gave a smug grin.

"Yup. Also, my tower is fully sustained on clean renewable energy, built of course by me." Tony added, practically showing off to the Jedi. "When I was nineteen, I built my own robot too. Won awards for it too." The billionaire added.

Anakin smirked. "I built my own robot when I was nine." He replied, giving a challenging smirk to the hero.

Tony looked at the Jedi impressed before placing an arm around the younger man's shoulder. "I knew I liked you kid. You should see the lab, got lots of cool stuff. I gotta ask, in your universe, how far are you in technology to fight a galaxy-spanning war?"

Obi-Wan chuckled as Anakin and Tony babbled away in technological terms the Jedi Master was too tired to understand. Captain Rogers walked alongside Obi-Wan and shared an equal look of amusement and bewilderment. "Well, this won't end well." Rogers said humorously as Obi-Wan hummed in agreement.

"Oh yes, I don't think one tower can hold those two egos together." Obi-Wan replied dryly before sharing a laugh with the captain.

This will definitely be an interesting day indeed.


End file.
